Battle Scars
by Stormysky21
Summary: A Hisoka and Tsuzuki fic. Tsuzuki is still a cutter after the events at Kyoko and Hisoka finds out. They try to get through it while they get through work and life basically.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=a Hisoka and Tsuzuki fic. Tell me what you think and if you like it.

Chapter 1

Hisoka P.O.V

It had been a few days…..since the incident in Kyoko and stuff. We were now trying to fix stuff up and do things slowly. Work on small things " like vampires and demons" the boss said.

I knew why too. We all needed a break since Tsuzuki's suicide and were too caught up in everything. Tsuzuki now lived with me so that no one at work would judge him for his actions or feelings. Being an empath, I could still feel that he was still hurting.

When I got home, Tsuzuki was showering….and I could feel something else(empath powers if any readers ask). Blood….and relief. He was cutting still then.

I should of known. If the boss finds out, he will have Tsuzuki's head and a lot of the workers won't be too happy. I sighed. I wish that he would quit myself and I knew that it was hard for him.

At least he was no longer suicidal. That was a good thing. I was happy about that. Tsuzuki came out and saw me. " I wish that you wouldn't do that" I said.

He looked at his arms and put his hand on one of them. I gently took him to the couch. It would take awhile to heal self-inflicted wounds. Might as well patch them up.

Tsuzuki P.O.V

The meeting seemed to go on and on. They seemed to think that we needed the stupid crap about vampires still. This speech was dull and I wanted to leave. Soon we got up and Hisoka and I left for lunch somewhere.

" I think that I might get you something since you haven't done anything to yourself today" Hisoka told me. I knew what he meant. No cutting at all today. I had spent most of the day writing poems. Poetry was kind of my emotion vent thing.

Hisoka came back with a beautifull cake. " We'll share it" I told him, smiling. I was used to sharing sweets anyways. That and I liked Hisoka.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hisoka P.O.V

I was the only one who went to work today. Thought that it would be better if Tsuzuki slept in and got some sleep due to how deep the scars were. When the boss asked I told him it was the lack of sleep.

Although Tsuzuki's old partner was giving me an odd look the whole time and when we were finally alone, he asked" Is it really lack of sleep, Hisoka?" I shook my head.

" Thought so. What is it then?" he asked. " If I tell you, don't tell anyone ok. It sort of is personal for Tsuzuki" I said. He nodded an ok. I sighed.

" He cut too deep and when I looked, it looked like it would take some time to heal, even for him. So he is sort of tired." I said. Realization dawned on his face and then he looked like he expected it.

" Should of known that he was still not happy and stuff, but at least he isn't ready to kill himself. He is slightly ok at least. That means he wants to live and sees there is something to live for now." he told me.

I knowticed that one too. When I got home, Tsuzuki was sitting on his bed, writing. He wrote a lot. It seemed to keep his mind at ease and less focused on cutting because he was no longer thinking of knives or blood(empath powers).

I smiled at the thought, happy about the notebook and pen being there. I hoped that he always had them. I went to go cook Supper, listening to the scratching noise of his pen on the paper and smiled again. That was so much better than worrying over him when he cut too deep or the blood. Always the blood and hearing his thoughts of about it.

After Supper was done, I set his plate down by the notebook which was next to his hand and saw that there were more scars on his wrist. Mabe this will all stop….hopefully.

I went to get my plate and sat in the room with him. For now, I will be one who is there with him and that is always by his side if he needs it. He looked up and smiled at me. " Thank you, Hisoka" he told me.

" You're welcome. Do you need your arm bandaged again. Looks like you have more scars" I told him. He looked at it and was quite. " Might be a good idea" he said and followed me to the bathroom.

We were an odd pair. I never bitched him out for his suicidal tendencies or cutting like the boss did. Just patched him up, told him that I cared and that I wish he wouldn't do this. It is so pointless to bitch at someone that is broken. You might as well yell at a rock.

So I tell my feelings and why I hate him doing this instead. Openess is always the best gift in this area. Not anger.


End file.
